bloody wrist
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: Jaden is 7 and his life is falling part. His mother kills herself, his sister is starving herself, and his father is ill and dieing. So what happens whan he finds a peace of broken glass?
1. Chapter 1 : broken glass

A/N: I got this idea from a book called cut, I don't exactly know all the details of what I'm ganna do with this story but you can bet it'll be sad, almost all my stories are, but ppl usually like my stories so I hope every one who reads this will like it. I don't own yu-gi-oh GX or the story cut I am only 13 for crying out loud. It was a cold night. The wind blow through the darkened moon light. A young boy shivered in the shadows. He held tight to his nesters streamed from his face.

With every gust of wind he could feel goose-bumps on his body. It didn't help much that is raining and he was soaking wet. He hid inside a slid so he didn't get any wetter. He was already so cold.

He felt like nothing mattered. That day he found out that his mother had killed herself wall she was in Hammacher after being wrapped by one of the male attendants and that they were planning on taking his younger sister were his mother was. Apparently his little sister had bin starving her self and throwing up. After that the people who took his mom away and wanted to take his sister told him he would be taken to a foster home because his dad was ill and wood probably die soon.

When they tried to grab his arm he jerked away. He screamed when they tried to grab him again. He started fighting them. He called them home rockers and told them to leave his family alone. He tried his hardest to get them away from him but then they polled out a needle.

It was a tranquilizer. They stuck the needle in but he ran before they could push the liquid in. They couldn't stop him as he ran out the door. Now they were probably looking for him. He just wondered how far he ran and if they would find him.

He hoped that they wouldn't even think to look for him in the slide. He really hoped. He reached to the needle and polled it out. His arm hurt. He felt like dieing.

He wanted to die. Every thing in his life was going wrong. It shouldn't be like this. His mother shouldn't be dead, his sister shouldn't be getting taken away, and his father shouldn't be Ill. But it was!

Why did all this have to happen to him? He was only 7 and his life was falling apart! He felt so alone. He didn't think any one could ever understand how he felt. He just wanted to die.

He lifted his head. Out of the slide lying in the grass was some thing shiny. He slowly made his way down the slide. He looked to make sure no one was around. He got out of the slide.

He looked at what had caught his attention. It was a peace of broken glass. He picked it up and went back in the slide. For some reason the glass made him feel good. He felt like he had a say in his life.

He didn't fully understand what he was doing. He placed the glass to his wrist and pushed down.  
Blood slowly pored out of his wrist. He took the glass away and watched the beautiful crimson leak out from his wrist.

He felt like every thing was better, but it was just getting worse because now they would find him and seen what he has done and he will be taken away. He slowly started to cry. He knew that's what they would do. He wanted to sleep but instead he got out of the slide. If they couldn't find him then they wouldn't know what he did and they can't take him away.

So he ran. Broken glass held tight in his hand. Blood mixed with rain. Tears falling from his face.  
He ran.

A/N: what do you think? I hope you like it, but you probably didn't if you don't like sad stories. Well any way R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2  three days run away

It had bin three days since the boy had ran away. He hadn't slept or eaten in those three days. He was too weak to run any more. By now he was probably a few miles away from his home. But he still felt like running.  
He knew they were still looking for him. He knew that if he stopped running they would find him. He didn't want to be found.  
All he wanted was for things to be how they use to be when he was little. Before they took his mother away.

Before his life fell apart. It felt like forever ago. Like it was a dream. To him it was all a dream, or rather a nightmare. Any minute now and he would wake up and every thing would be as it should be. He kept waiting.

He had bin waiting for years. He would never wake from this dream. His living nightmare. His worst fear. He couldn't wake up.  
This was reality. There was no way to escaping way to brake free. All he could do was run. There was nothing more for him.

By now his sister would be there. In that place. The same place his mother, and many others, had died. The people there weren't psychos until they were put there. They might have needed a little help but they weren't psychos.

The people there were only like that because they were there. That place is what drives you mad. That place is horrible.  
They'd take you away for the slightest thing. Maybe if they'd let his little sister seen their mother she wouldn't be starving her self.

Maybe if they hadn't taken his mother away then every thing would be alright. Maybe none of this would have ever happened and he wouldn't have used the broken glass. If they hadn't racked his family he would still see happiness. But what's done is done. You can't change the past.

A/N: I know it was short but it's hard to think of stuff sorry. I can't completely imagine Jaden as a cutter either. I'm thinking of making this about another show. But if you like this as it is then I won't, but if you think it's a good idea pleas tail me, and if you do like the idea and have an idea of another show could you tail me the other show? Well if so thanks! And thanks for just reviewing!  
Hands a peace of candy to every one who's reviewed. 


	3. Chapter 3 : 2 cuts

A/N: sorry it took so long; I guess I got very preoccupied. I'm just ganna get to the story.  
It was a cloudy day. It was close to raining. Jaden walked to a play ground and thought.

It had been about a month and no one had found him. Was it possible that no one was looking for him? That no one care? Was it possible?

He looked at the ground sadly. A tear streamed down his face. He didn't know what to do. Every thing was so hard.

He put his hand in his pocket and gripped the broken glass. Not tight enough to cut him self, just tight enough to where he knew it was there. He wanted to cut so badly. He wanted to feel the painful pleasure. He wanted to be free from the pain in his heart.

He looked around and seen that no one was there. No one was playing on the play ground. No one was walking past him. A car would go by every now and again, but that's about it.

He walked onto the play ground and climbed into the slide. He polled the glass out of his pocket and placed it to his wrist. Then pushed down. He felt nothing.

He looked sadly at the glass then pushed down harder. He felt a rush of pain. He smiled as he looked at the blood. It hurt but gave him comfort.

He didn't understand. Why did he do this? This sin was horrible. It would send him to hell. But he wanted the pain.

Once again he placed the glass to his wrist. He pushed down even deeper. The pain pulsed through his body. He gasped for breath. Sweat dripped lightly from his forehead.

He put the glass away, back into his pocket. He stared at his wrist, now littered with scars and fresh blood. He just sat there for a wile. Then tears started trailing down his face. Sobs took over his body.

He started to cry. He was hurt. He knew those scares would never go away. He berried his face in his niche cried and cried.

No one could save him.

A/N: I hope you all liked! 


	4. AN

A/N: um, sorry but I can't really think of any thing for this story so I'm going to just end it. If any one likes it enough and has an idea on hopw to end if then they can continue as long as the ask me.


	5. AN2

A/N: hay every one! I just wanted to tell you that KeybladeAngel34 is taking over this story. KeybladeAngel34 is using this as a prologue and it's called Slashing Heart. I hope you all read it! I know I will! !


End file.
